homestuckfateeditionfandomcom-20200214-history
062316 - Merch Concert
CAT: Aaisha let's her visor slide back from her eyes and she looks over to where the jadeblood is. She isn't still theoretically drowning with her mask on right? CAT: She is. CAT: "Pff, Lorrea can you turn over maybe?" CAT: Lorrea slowly rolls over, crossing her arms. The mask is whisked away, back into her sylladex. CAT: She side-glances at Aaisha. CAT: "what." CAT: "You remember Limekid don't you?" CAT: "yes." CAT: "Would you be okay with them visiting briefly?" CAT: "... Why?" CAT: Lorrea side-glances more suspiciously. CAT: "Mmm, because I agreed to a deal-trade?" CAT: Lorrea sighs, deeply, moving to stand. CAT: Her soaked t-shirt and pants swap places with a rather more dry jade coloured collared dress. Her arms remain crossed. CAT: "Fine," CAT: "Oh it got you to change. Are you going to pull out the chair too?" CAT: ".... No." CAT: Lorrea sticks out her tongue. CAT: "Pfft, okay I'll let them know." CAT: The visor slides back across her eyes. CAT: Aaisha sends a quick message to Limekid on her visor, letting them it's okay for them to pop by. CGA: A few seconds later, a tentaportal opens up and Limekid, riding a skateboard, does a totally gnarly move right out of that thing. "what up friends its ya kid limey. how u doin" CAT: "Heey, be careful you don't get wet," Aaisha waves from where she's standing, visor disappearing as she nods down to the ankle deep water. CAT: Lorrea slowly turns her head to stare down the new arrival. She blinks, once, slowly. CGA: "pfff. wet. the floor is for mere mortals." CAT: "So none of us?" CGA: They captchalogue the skateboard and float over. "hi lorrea." CGA: "are you a god?" CAT: "That's not the onllly way to not be morrrtalll!" CAT: "I checked." CAT: Lorrea nods, knowingly. CGA: "oh, ok" CGA: "wanna marry me?" CAT: "I mean can't gods still di-pfft." CAT: "W. what?" CGA: "lmao" CAT: "No?" CAT: "Are you asking Lorrea to date you Limekid?" CGA: "hahah no i was doing a joke" CAT: Lorrea sets a hand on her forehead. CGA: "because the other horrors asked her to marry them, or something" CAT: "Oh okay, because I'm pretty sure Ari is already doing the date thing." CAT: "And how do you know that," CGA: "im not dating anyone. i'd have to kinkshame myself, remember?" CGA: "anyway." CAT: "Because you get really cagey when I bug you about it, and... kinkshaming dating doesn't seem like a thing??" Aaisha narrows her eyes. CGA: "aaisha" CAT: "Yes." CGA: "are you ready" CGA: "to ROCK" CAT: "Of course, I'm always ready." CAT: "I don't apprrrrove of this," CGA: "ok" CAT: "Just forrr the recorrrd," CGA: Limekid decaptchalogues the dress, neatly folded, and the fake chalice. CGA: "i got ur stuff" CGA: "here u go" CAT: "It's not my soul though - yeess, okay did you want the concert first? I think acoustics are pretty good in this toweer." CGA: "i mean i think we're supposed to give the stuff at the same time CGA: " CGA: "but like" CGA: "cant really do that while rockin out" CAT: "That's true! I can do the concert first. Uh, did you want a map for my hive by the way? It's sorta a maze." CGA: "oh, yes please!" CGA: They hand the chalice and the dress off to their tentacles. CAT: "Okay, it's digital though because like... my sylladex is messed up." CAT: She quickly shoots the file over trollian to Limekid. CGA: "ok, thanks!" CGA: Limekid reaches their hands into their glorious, flowing tentacle mane and pulls out a triangle and a little mallet. "lorrea, are you gonna play too?" CAT: Lorrea glances between the two of them, raising an eyebrow. CAT: "No." CGA: "aw, ok" CAT: "Oh! I wonder if you know the song then.." CAT: "Okay one sec," CGA: Their tentacles then reach into the glorious, beautiful mane and begin taking out various intruments, like banjos, guitars, an entire drum set, a theremin, flutes, trumpets, a waterphone, those weird circly french horns, there's even a goddamn piano. CAT: "Holy shit." CGA: Limekid's hairtentacles have assembled an entire fucking orchestra before your very eyes. CGA: "i probably know the song yeah" CGA: "oh shit i didnt turn on my cool robot voice" CAT: "Wooow color me impressed, okay." CGA: They fiddle with their phone. "beep bop boop. my voice now sounds computerized and stuff." CGA: "i bet you're impressed" CGA: "im fuckin awesome" CGA: "anyway, i need autotune cos i suck at singing" CGA: "(im backup vocals)" CAT: Lorrea just blinks, once. Decidedly unimpressed. Or at least acting it. CAT: "Pffhaha, I'm super impressed! Okay, I can take the main melody!" She's looking up the crystallized quartz walls of the towers, letting her voice raise to test hoow the sound bounces off the walls. CGA: "how dare you be decidedly unimpressed lorrea" CGA: "or at least acting like it" CAT: "LLike this" CAT: "LLike how I'm doing now" CAT: Lorrea sticks out her tongue, for a moment. CAT: "Hehe, her poker face is almost as good as mine." Aaisha grins. CGA: ">:o" CGA: Limekid sticks out their tongue too. CGA: "pbpbpbpbppbp" CGA: "ok anyway what song did you pick out" CAT: "Well I waas going to do something that was easier to solo but since you have an entire orchestra..." CAT: "Stop me if you don't know it," Aaisha starts humming the first few bars of the song. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CWe005HIn6I CGA: "hahah no i know it" CGA: "white light" CAT: "Oh good!" she's grinning. CAT: Lorrea covers her face with her hands, sighing. CGA: "hehehe this is gonna be so much fun" CGA: "lorrea you should be payin us for this top notch entertainment" CAT: "No," CGA: "i should put out my hat for tips" CAT: "It's really too bad the consorts are going to miss this." CGA: "hahah wait hold on" CGA: "lorrea do you wanna be a camerawoman" CAT: "... What, reallly?" CGA: "heck yeah" CGA: "youll get a third of the sales" CGA: "do you have a stage name to put in the credits" CAT: "I don't need to be in the crredits." CGA: "hehe alright" CAT: "If you have a camerrrra, surre, I'lll holld it." CGA: Limekid takes out a camera, turns it on, and gives it to her. "its already recording. ill edit this part out though, of course." CAT: Lorrea rolls her eyes, aligning it, taking a few steps back. CAT: "Do you record all your encounters?" CGA: This purple teen looks like they're having the time of their fucking life rn. "nope! but this is going to be so cool, it would be a SHAME to let it never be seen." CAT: "Haha it's true! I was never able to sing this with instrumentals before!" CGA: "okay aaisha" CGA: "whenever you're ready" CAT: "Okay!" she takes a moment, but starts tapping out the beat on the side of her leg. CGA: The instruments start playing the beginning of the song. CAT: Aaisha grins wider, coming in on the beat incredibly pleased with the situations turn out. CGA: Together, they play the sickest fucking rendition of "White Light" ever heard. Paradox Space itself sheds a tear. CAT: It's glorious and on camera too. CGA: When it's over, Limekid goes in. For. The high five. CGA: They're making it hapen. CAT: Lorrea stares at both of them for the full duration, deadpan. CAT: Aaisha gives Limekid the highfive, she wouldn't deny them after this. CGA: "yesss" CGA: "heck yessssss" CGA: "heck fudging yessssssssss" CGA: "aaisha, i officially dub thee: awesome." CAT: "Oh good! I always hoped to be awesome." CGA: "heres your reward. duh duh duh duuuuh" CGA: They hand over the chalice and the dress. CAT: ಠ_ಠ CAT: "Yeeeees," Aaisha takes the chalice and the dress excitedly. CGA: "thank u for this contract. i will remember it five ever." CGA: "／人✧ ᗜ ✧人＼" CAT: "I hope it was the best contract you've had hehe." CGA: "totally!!" CAT: Lorrea moves to return the camera. She doesn't want it. It's probably cursed. CGA: "ah, thank you!" Limekid turns it off. "and its not cursed, by the way." CGA: "its just a normal camera. got it at best buy." CAT: "What's a best buy" CGA: "a store" CAT: "Oh." CAT: "Okay." CAT: Lorrea shrugs. CAT: "Send me a copy of the video?" CGA: "sure thing! i'll just edit it and it'll be to you in no more than an hour." CAT: "Great!" CGA: "i'll see you two later, maybe!! good luck with your player shit and whatever you do!" CAT: "Byyee~" CGA: Limekid takes out the skateboard and ollie outties into a tentaportal. "later gators 06:19, June 24, 2016 (UTC)" CGA ceased responding to memo. CAT: "I'm glllad that I underrrstand that that's a farrrewellll." Lorrea hasn't stopped being deadpan. CAT: Aaisha waves as Limekid leaves. "I like them." CAT: "Come on that was fun." CAT: "It was okay." CAT: "Limekid is nice!! I like them. Could you hold this please?" Aaisha holds the chalice out to Lorrea. CAT: Lorrea will accept the chalice. "Is this what it llooks llike." CAT: "Arre you doing what I think you're doing." CAT: Aaisha grin is so big. CAT: In a moment she spreads her wings rising above the water, and changing into the Princess Serenity dress. CAT: She's fucking Princess Serenity even with the short hair and yoou can't stop her. CAT: "Why arrre you lllike this." CAT: "Why am I NOT like this better question." CAT: "But you ARRRE llike this!" CAT: "Yea exactly!" CAT: "But why!" CAT: "I mean not that it doesn't llook good but why." CAT: "Because I really like Troll Sailor Moon! Did you know you could become a magical girl???" CAT: "What." CAT: "Yea!!" CAT: "Reallly." CAT: "According to Limekid yea! They say you go a little insane for you theme though, so it's not a super good idea." CAT: "Nothing is a superrr good idea." CAT: "Okay yes, but how bad is a Troll Sailor Moon theme??" CAT: "Aaisha you're allrready a god." CAT: "Yes." CAT: "Why." CAT: "Why not?" CAT: "That isn't an answerrrr!" CAT: "Okay, magical girls are cool and they make me feel better about life?" CAT: "Okay, acceptabllle. Just make surrre you underrrstand the risks." CAT: "Yea I will," she changes back into her godtier outfit floating back down into the water. "I'm not going to try it right away anyway." CAT: "Right," CAT: "I've made enough questionable decisions for a while." CAT: "Fairrr," Category:Aaisha Category:Lorrea Category:Limekid